Goals: The virology core will provide virologic services including RT- PCR, Quantitative PCR (Q-PCR), human and rodent hantavirus antibody diagnosis, and neutralization assays for projects 1, 2, 3 and 4. The virology core will be situated in Chile but with supervisory input from Dr. Hjelle of UNM. The core will be a shared responsibility of Catholic University (CU) and the Institute of Public Health (ISP), a division of the Chilean Ministry of Health. It is anticipated that no core activities will be conducted at UNM, except in the context of training of Chilean investigators in the relevant techniques through the Fogarty or other mechanisms in the first year. UNM will also provide the SN virus isolated CC107 and clinical samples from patients with SN-HCPS for the comparative studies proposed in project 2.